Team MicroKage
by AkumaKami64
Summary: During the Wave Mission, Naruto found something amazing. As a result, an entirely different Team Seven enters the Chunin Exam. Watch as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura take the ninja world by storm with a new kind of weapon: Microbots. Strong/Close Team Seven, using Microbots inspired from Big Hero 6. Pairings Undecided. No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Team MicroKage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Big Hero 6

Summary: During the Wave Mission, Naruto found something amazing. As a result, an entirely different Team Seven enters the Chunin Exam. What as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura take the ninja world by storm with a new kind of weapon: Microbots. Strong/Close Team Seven, using Microbots inspired from Big Hero 6.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

 _"Huh? Hey, Old man, what's this?" Naruto asked curiously as he and his team stood on the now-finished bridge, soon-to-be named the Great Naruto Bridge. Tazuna, surprisingly sober, was holding out a small metal cylinder, suffering from age and a bit of rust, but decorated with intricate markings._

 _"It's something I fished out of the water when I was a barely old enough to call myself a man. I planned on making it a family heirloom, but I think you and your village might have a bigger interest in it," Tazuna explained, getting the interest of the rest of the team._

 _"What makes you say that, Tazuna?" Kakashi asked curiously._

 _"After seeing the seals on some of those papers of yours, they seemed like the markings on this thing," He explained with a shrug, "If it turns out to just be a decorative thing, consider it a memento or something," He suggested with a grin._

 _"Well, in either case, thanks a ton," Naruto said with a grin, rarely turning away a gift as he took the item._

 _"I'll take a look over it when we make camp, Naruto," Kakashi offered, a bit curious himself now, as were Sasuke and Sakura, even if they didn't say as much._

 _"Thanks, Sensei! Maybe it'll be something cool, like a secret weapon no one has ever seen before!" Naruto theorized enthusiastically._

 _"Yeah right, Naruto. What are the odds of that?" Sakura pointed out with a roll of her eyes, "And even if it was, you probably wouldn't know how to use it..."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Three short figures stood in a training ground, the shortest being four foot-seven and the tallest being five feet tall, and all were in near identical outfits that were reminiscent of the ANBU: Black cloaks covering most of their bodies, with arm and shin guards made of a dark metal. The only notable differences between the three were the masks and the location of the headbands.

Each mask was identical in design, but different in color scheme. Each mask had, unlike most ANBU, colored lenses over their eyes and markings for a more menacing appearance: Each had black lining around the eyes and for 'eyebrows', but each mask had a different color for curved lines that went under the eyes and curved up over the forehead, along with another curved mark on each cheek.

The tallest had white eyes with blue markings and a headband tied on his left arm, the medium had green eyes with red marking and a headband around the waist, and the shortest had orange eyes with black markings and a headband on the right arm.

They all sat in a circle with their legs crossed. Although they were each as silent as the grave, they looked from one another, tilting their heads at one point or another, making gestures and reaction as if they were somehow having a conversation. Orange Eyes would slap himself on the knee and shake with laughter while Green Eyes would shake her head in exasperation, and White Eyes would just sit there with his chin resting on one hand, seemingly bored until Green Eyes would flick the top of his mask to make sure he was still listening, getting more laughs from Orange Eyes as White Eyes leaned forward and seemed to glare at Green Eyes, who just crossed her arms in response.

They all settled down and each suddenly pulled out a tiny, black metal item. They were smaller than a thumb and even skinnier. In the center was a spherical shaped segment with the two eight-sided rods on either side. The three pieces floated between them, spinning around in the center. The rods moved around the spheres as the pieces came closer. One piece moved smoothly and steadily while another shook a bit erratically as it tried to maintain the same speed and the last moved too fast and hard in any direction. Nonetheless, the imperfections of the other two steadied out as the first sped up to meet their pace. As the gap between the pieces closed, they formed a perfect triangle, the three spheres at each point.

It floated there, gently spinning counterclockwise, as they all became as still as they were silent. Orange Eyes shuffled a bit while White Eyes crossed his arms and gripped them. The triangle shook a bit, but it did not break or swivel off. Green Eyes seemed perfectly fine, at first, with her hands on her knees and her posture relaxed. That was until the triangle began to spin on its side. Orange Eyes leaned in as Green Eyes' chest fell and rose a bit more sharply. The triangle tried to steady itself, only to start spinning on its x-axis.

White Eyes quickly leaned back a bit as the triangle just started to twitch in random directions. Orange Eyes just shook his head and leaned back, causing Green Eyes to grip her knees and jerk her head in his direction. He glanced in her direction, staring at her for a moment before shaking his head, the triangle falling apart into its three pieces. Green Eyes hit her own knee as she rose to her feet in apparent anger and stormed a brief distance away. Orange Eyes looked between her and White Eyes for a moment, before White Eyes face-palmed his mask. With a momentary slump in his shoulders, he pointed at Orange Eyes then to the now-angrily-pacing Green Eyes. Orange Eyes jerked, as if startled, while White Eyes just jabbed his finger in Green Eyes direction again. Resigned, Orange Eyes rose and headed over to Green Eyes, White Eyes watching from his seat.

Orange Eyes stood to the side for a few minutes, watching Green Eyes storming back and forth a few times before reaching out to touch her shoulder. The instant he did, she rounded on him, marching towards him as she leaned forward and poked him in the chest, causing him to make a retreat and lean back as her mask glared into his. White Eyes watched the exchange for a moment before realizing they were going to run right into him. With that in mind, he quickly rolled out of the way, standing as they marched by him.

He looked down and shook his head briefly before moving after the two, making a move to grab Green Eyes' shoulder as well. The result was the same, except Green Eyes settled for just rounding on him and poking White Eyes' chest angrily. He, unlike Orange Eyes, held up his hands in a gesture of surrender the minute she rounded on him. Green Eyes seemed to pause before letting her hand fall limply at her side as her whole form sagged a bit.

The three stood in silence for a few moments, the wind blowing through their cloaks gently. Orange Eyes scratched the back of his head nervously as White Eyes looked at him expectantly. Orange Eyes remained unmoving before snapping his fingers in realization. The action and noise got Green Eyes attention, who turned to her comrade with a tilted gaze, White Eyes watching curiously...only for Orange Eyes to bonk Green Eyes on the head lightly. She didn't flinch, but her body posture perked back up as he rubbed her head in an almost praising manner. White Eyes looked between the two of them before shrugging, engulfing them both in a bear hug, causing Orange Eyes to elbow him in the gut and Green Eyes to kick him in the shin, forcing him to release them, but the heaving of his chest suggested laughter at their reaction.

All of them looked sharply to the side as a fourth masked figure appeared, this one standing at five-foot nine, his mask barring silver-grey eyes and purple markings. Another alteration was that he had no headband and instead had the Konoha symbol engraved on the forehead of his mask. The three smaller cloaked beings walked over to him, as Orange Eyes waved his arms in frustrations while Green Eyes crossed her arms and started tapping her fingers on her upper arms, and White Eyes just leaned back calmly to enjoy the show.

As Orange Eyes finished his fit of annoyance, Silver Eyes just waved his hand dismissively, causing Orange Eyes to clench a fist and resist the urge to use his sensei as a training dummy. White Eyes just patted his male teammate on the back as Green Eyes calmed herself down at her sensei's usual behavior. They each perked up as he held out three pieces of paper. To be exact, passes to enter the Chunin Exam.

Orange Eyes perked up immediately, high fiving with Green Eyes. White Eyes just cocked his head curiously at Silver Eyes, who nodded assuringly. Orange Eyes than proceeded to loop his right arm around White Eye's neck, waving his left arm in a grand manner out in front of them. White Eyes turned to him for a second before Orange Eyes slumped and dropped his arm, pushing White Eyes to the side in mock annoyance as he headed off with a wave. He stopped to look at White Eyes who tapped at his own mask in amusement. Orange Eyes seemed to perk up in realization as he pulled his mask off...

"I forget I'm wearing this thing half the time," Naruto muttered as the others removed their mask as well, turning to glare at White Eyes, or Sasuke rather, "And seriously, you're no fun Sasuke! Why can't ya take this like me and Sakura are?" He asked with a mock glare.

"As a chance to risk life and limb over a quick promotion?" Sasuke asked blandly.

"No, as a chance to give these things a proper test run," Green Eyes, or Sakura, retorted with a grin of her own.

"You two just want to scare our old classmates, don't you?" Sasuke asked knowingly.

"And the great Uchiha crosses the finish line," Naruto called mockingly.

"Think of it this way, Sasuke," Silver Eyes, or Kakashi, said with an eye smile, "You can use this as a way to expand your list to be multi-village," He suggested light-heartedly.

"The _"People to Defeat before Taking on Itachi"_ list or the _"Potential Girls/Women to Restore Clan With"_ list?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura shared a look before shrugging and turning back to him, "Both?" They suggested.

"...Okay, point taken," Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto said with a grin as he pulled off his cloak and put it in a seal, "Now, I'm going to go get the next batch. Teme, don't sucker out on us. Oppai, stop beating yourself up. Trust me, I've done it plenty, and it's not fun," Naruto said with a grin as he headed off, "And Sensei, for the love of the gods, do NOT be late registering us!"

"I already gave you your pass," Kakashi pointed out simply.

"Yeah, and I don't know how these exams work. For all I know, you have to give us the passes, than sign us up, or something else stupid like that!" Naruto said, leaving without another word.

"...You know, he has a point," Sakura pointed out, looking up at her silver-headed Sensei, "I've heard how things like that can be a bureaucratic nightmare times."

"Not in a ninja village. We go for speed and efficiency," Kakashi assured with an eye smile before turning serious, "Keep an eye on Naruto in the exams. He means well, but he could go overboard with those things if the right buttons are pushed."

"That's what teammates are for," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Watching your back, even from yourself," Sakura finished confidently.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he looked at two of three students. Team Seven had come a long way since they first formed…since wave mission. And all because of one decision by that unpredictable, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja...

 _"Say, Sakura? Sasuke?...Would you guys like to try them?..."_

 **Meanwhile**

"Yah know, I still don't get what you want with all these tiny metal things," Tenten said idly to a customer that had become more and more frequent over the past month or so to her family weapon store. Well, it was really a blacksmith shop, where they worked with anything metal, but weapons and armor was the main thing they ended up dealing with, with the occasional repairs for miscellaneous objects.

Naruto took the offered storage scroll with a grin, "Eh, something of a hobby I made up," He answered vaguely.

"Oh? You make something out of them?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Something like that," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I really shouldn't pry, it's bad for business," She said with a sheepish smile, a habit she picked up from this Uzumaki customer of theirs. "You keep paying, we'll keep sculpting as many of those things as you want," She assured proudly before chuckling, "Hell, Dad might give you a discount at this rate."

"I'll hold you to that," Naruto said jokingly, "The _'I keep paying, you keep making'_ part, not the discount." He added on with a chuckle before heading out, waving goodbye over his shoulder, Tenten smiling and returning the gesture.

"Uzumaki, eh? Can't help wondering what the tiny things are for," She mused with a shrug. She was only curious because, unlike other things she repaired, she couldn't make a good theory on what they were for, "Maybe it's an art thing..."

Naruto hummed to himself as he leapt across the rooftops, eager to get home and screw around with a few of his ideas for the Microbots. After all, besides his plants, there wasn't much to do at times, _'Oi, maybe I need a hobby or something for when I can't train or hang out with the others.'_ Naruto thought with a sigh.

He blinked as he caught sight of a few familiar faces down below. Namely, Ino was chasing after Konohamaru for some reason. Shikamaru and Choji, along with Moegi and Udon, were all running after their respective friends. Naruto followed them with a grin from the rooftops, idly wondering what Konohamaru did to bring about Ino's wrath. Sexy Jutsu? Insult? Who knew, it was a kid that was probably still getting over the cootie stages of his young life.

Naruto tensed as he saw Konohamaru run down an alley into somebody that, judging by the headband, obviously wasn't from Konoha. Said person also seemed a bit temperamental, "Hey watch it, kid!" The war paint wearing boy with a large, wrapped up item on his back, yelled as he reached down to pick up Konohamaru by the shirt...

He never even got a chance to touch the child. Just as Temari was about to reprimand her brother for causing a scene, something grabbed the young Sarutobi's scarf, pulling and nearly tossing him backwards as a black figure appeared right where he had been.

"What the-!...Wow," Konohamaru said, looking upset before going wide eyed at his 'savior'.

Kankuro, who had been leaning over to grab the punk, looked up sharply, only to meet the orange eyes of a yokai mask with black markings staring in his face. He went wide eyed and backed away quickly, reaching for his puppet instinctively, "W-what the hell!?" He asked in surprise.

"Who's that?" Ino asked in surprise from the alley entrance. The mask man's gaze snapped towards them, and Ino swore she heard a lion roaring in the background as she looked into those orange eyes, putting her and her teammates on edge.

"Kankuro, stop!" Temari warned in alarm, "I...I think he's one of their ANBU," She pointed out in worry.

"An ANBU?" Shikamaru muttered to himself as he examined the person, "He looks short enough to be our age..." He mused, eyeing the leaf headband on the man's, or boy's, arm, _'And I don't think that ANBU wear headbands over their uniforms like that...'_

Kankuro realized then that this person did in fact look like what they heard Konoha ANBU looked like. He gulped and removed his hand from his weapon as Orange Eyes turned to look at him once more, "Lo-look, we're not here for any trouble! We just got here for the Chunin Exams and this kid bumped into me before I could get some rest!" Kankuro tried to explain, not wanting to get arrested by another village, allied or not, for attacking a civilian.

Orange Eyes just stared at them, rather ominously, as his gaze slowly shifted between the Sand Siblings, as if deciding what to do with them.

"...Shika, what is he doing?" Ino asked curiously.

"He's looking for their teammate," Shikamaru answered evenly, watching as Orange Eyes slowly looked to a tree off to the right of the path, "I think he just found him..."

No sooner had Shikamaru said this, a swirl of sand appeared between the two foreign ninjas, a red headed male appearing between them, "Ga-Gaara?" Kankuro said in surprise and a good amount of fear.

"Shut up," Gaara said quickly as he stared directly at Orange Eyes.

"But we-" Temari started, only to be cut off sharply.

"I said _quiet,"_ Gaara shot evenly, never breaking eye contact, "I'll remember your mask...and when I pry it off, I expect to learn your name before I kill you," Gaara said lowly, the tension in the alley growing. Orange Eyes didn't react, not so much as a flinch. He was so silent that Gaara couldn't even hear him breathing. The redhead glared a bit harder before turning on his heel, "Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving," he ordered as the two siblings followed him, sending looks of intrigue and nervousness to the masked ninja their container of a brother fixated on.

Orange eyes turned his attention to the two trios of Genin and academy students, who were staring at him, wary and curious, "Umm, thanks, ANBU?" Choji said sheepishly, trying to break the tension, only for Orange Eyes to tilt his head.

"Really not much of a talker, eh?" Ino asked, a bit annoyed by the silent treatment.

"You ever think he might be a mute, Ino?" Shikamaru suggested with a raised eyebrow at his blonde teammate

"An ANBU that is mute and a midget? No offense, but what are the odds of that?" Ino asked skeptically.

"Very low, but he might just be young." Shikamaru countered with a shrug.

"Please, he'd have to be our age," Ino pointed out.

"So?" Choji asked, "I've heard of kids getting into ANBU. It's rare, but it happens," He pointed out.

"Are you ganging up on me now?" Ino asked with a twitching eyebrow.

The argument was cut off by the snickering of Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi…making the Genin realize the supposed ANBU was long gone, "Damn he's good," Ino said, impressed. Shikamaru, meanwhile, looked down at the students and found that they were looking at them with goofy grins and taking glances at a piece of paper. At his raised eyebrow, the Sandiame's grandson handed over the paper without a word.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped at the words **"** _ **Winner**_ **: Nerd!** _ **Loser**_ **: Bimbo!"** with rather crude, chibi drawings of him with an enlarged and veiny head, and Ino with a rather...enhanced chest. Ino's drawing was crying in defeat while his was standing triumphantly...on said enhanced chest.

"What is it?" Ino asked curiously at Shikamaru's long pause, Choji tilting his head in interest as well.

Shikamaru looked between the note and his teammate about three times before wadding up the ball and throwing it away, "Troublesome, it was nothing," He muttered in annoyance, not wanting Ino to blow a gasket over this one.

Unseen by anyone, a few tiny black things fell off of Konohamaru's scarf, crawling into the bushes nearby and up a tree, where Orange Eyes watched them leave...and promptly got hit over the head, making him whirl around to see Sasuke and Sakura standing behind him, "Dobe, what the hell are you doing!?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

Naruto smirked as he took his mask off, "Making strong first impressions?"

"You're just lucky those sand ninja didn't actually try anything, or we would have had to jump in," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Then we would have all made wonderful first impressions!" Naruto reasoned with a grin.

"I thought we wanted to surprise and spook them in the Chunin exams?" Sakura reminded evenly.

Naruto chuckled as he looked back down where his little appearance had taken place, "I'd say they were plenty spooked."

 **End of Chapter**

And there's first chapter. First off, that title is the best I could think of. Was originally NanoKage until I remember they were called Microbots. Second, these Microbots work very much like the Big Hero 6 Microbots, but on different princibles. Don't worry, they'll all be explained later. Thirdly, NO, Team Seven is NOT telepathic. How they're talking to each other will be revealed eventually.

Now that tha'ts out of the way? Yes, Naruto got the Microbots as a gift from Tazuna. I thought about him getting them out of the scroll, but i kind of like this route better. And, obviously, Team Seven has mellowed out some. Sasuke is friendlier and is planning out the Itachi thing a bit better, taking on smaller opponents until he's ready, Sakura is actng like a fangirl and is actually getting along with Naruto more, and Naruto...not even sure what the word for him is. Devious?

But, yes, the team has bonded well over trying to use the microbots. We'll see more of their early attempts in flashbacks. However, each one of them has their own unique style to using them. And these Microbots have several applications to chakra that you'll get to see later.

Also, I was tempted to have Team Micro make a sneak peak reveal against the Sand siblings in the alley, but it felt more natural for Naruto to just happen across i find it funny that a lot of people thought he was ANBU.

Also, for the "Silent Acts" when the characters are refered to by the color of their eyes? That won't happen all the time when thier wearing masks, but it will be fairly common. Its parto f thier thing.

Pairings are largely undecided. Sakura, while still having a thing for Sasuke and Naruto for her...well, they're more interested in enjoying life and getting stronger right now. Don't worry, romantic/crush humor will happen from time to time.

Hope you all enjoyed this!

PS I don't have plans for anyone else getting the Microbots, but I also don't have plans for anyone else not to get them.


	2. Chapter 2

The MicroKage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Big Hero 6

 **THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ** \- Distinctly possible. Disctinctly possible they're all perverts- they're Kakashi's students after all.

 **kidloco** \- Not sure yet, but they're all close friends regardless at this point.

 **glenloc** \- True, though, that doesn't stop me and my beta from thinking up concepts for how the other ninjas would use them.

 **iyaoyas** \- Not my fault I have so many ideas. And I DO have intentino of finishing everyone of them- attempt to, at least.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Tenten scowled as she and her teammate were held back from entering the room where the Chunin Exams were going to take place, by two upstart Genin. Of course, they knew this was the wrong floor and that this was a Genjutsu weeding-test- and said Genin were probably a few Chunin under a henge. They just didn't want to reveal that, intending to play the roles of quitters before heading up to the real room. Honestly, if these Genin couldn't see through the illusion and remember how many floors they climbed, they needed to wait another year or two.

Still, that wasn't what made her genuinely scowl. As she played her part, Lee putting up an exceptional act of appearing weak, her mind wondered to a meeting with their Sensei when he gave them thier Chunin Exam passes...

 _Flashback_

 _Might Gai's smile of pride turned to a very serious one, "My youthful students, while I have great faith in all of your spirits, I must urge you to be careful in this exam," He instructed in a grave tone._

 _"We're well aware of the risks, Gai-Sensei," Tenten assured, her teammates nodding firmly._

 _"It is not the exams I'm warning you of, exactly," Gai corrected, looking off to the side in thought as his students looked confused, "When it was time to nominate which Genin would be entering the exam, there was a person that stepped forth, one I believe I am unfamiliar with," He elaborated, getting very confused looks from his students. While there were many Jonin, all of them knew each other to some extent, freshly promoted ones aside, "He wore an outfit like an ANBU, but with a yokai mask."_

 _"A yokai mask?" Neji repeated curiously. It explained why no one knew this Jonin- if they did, they didn't know it was him._

 _Gai nodded in confirmation, "The oddest thing was that he never said a word. He merely walked in unannounced, past all the other Jonin and right up to Lord Hokage. All this man did was give him a note. Oddly, the Hokage seemed to be expecting him, and gave him three passes before dismissing the man. When asked who that was, Lord Hokage merely referred to him as Gindo and that he was in charge of a new, experimental team," Gai explained with a scowl, "While I am not questioning Lord Hokage's wisdom, I would wager that whatever Genin this individual has trained will be very skilled. And while my faith in you remains..."_

 _"We understand, Sensei, don't take anyone lightly- even if they're fellow leaf ninja." Tenten summarized, getting a nod from her proud Sensei..._

 _End Flashback_

The conversation had been the topic of several team discussions: Anything that got their Sensei serious, and perhaps uneasy, was something to pay attention to. What confused her, and her teammates, was the _"experimental team"_ part. What did that even mean? Was it some new combination of Genin with specific skills? No, they'd test that with Chunin. Unless it was a test to see how well their personalities bonded and meshed in a team relationship?

But none of that explained the secrecy. The only thing that she could guess was that one of them had a new bloodline, but the flaw in that logic was that by making it obvious that a secret exists, you draw a lot of attention to it. Unless...they wanted all the attention on them for some rea-

Tenten became very aware, just then, that everything had become very quiet.

She looked up and saw that everyone was looking down the hall, to the stairs. Or, rather, what had emerged from there: Two individuals in black cloaks and yokai masks; one had white eyes with blue marking and the other had green eyes with red markings.

Naturally, Tenten was a bit on edge now, as was everyone else staring at these two ominous figures that were now standing not even twenty feet from the group of Genin- even the two bouncer "Genin" looked a bit suspicious of these two, despite the Konoha headbands.

 _'Wait, there's only two. Did the third member not show up?'_ Tenten asked herself, wondering if their Sensei's warning had been pointless.

Rock Lee was on a similar tangent, _'So, these must be the students of the one Gai-Sensei spoke of. Yet, they are missing a teammate...,'_ He thought, glancing over to Neji who stealthily nodded from the rear of the group, _'He is here though, Neji has spotted him. Perhaps he is seeking to make a youthful entrance?'_ He mused as he watched the two figures glance at each other. Despite the lack of voices, it almost looked like they were having a conversation.

Which was exactly what Green Eyes and White Eyes were doing, along with a third someone else, "Naruto, what's taking you? This was your idea, remember?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the academy changed the windows since we left: The new locks are giving me a bit of trouble," Naruto answered with a sigh, standing crouched on one of the outside walls of the academy as he tried to lock-pick the window.

"Well, we're standing here like idiots while you're taking your sweet time!" Sakura pointed out in irritation.

"Hey, you're the one that's good with Genjutsu: Make an impression, Oppai. Besides, I'm sure Teme would love not to be the center of attention for once," Naruto suggested with an audible grin.

Sakura sighed behind her mask, but to everyone else, it just looked like the figures came to a silent agreement as Green Eyes walked forward with a measured and even pace until she was standing right in front of the two fake Genin.

"...Something we can help you with?" Izumo asked gruffly with a raised eyebrow as he glanced at the leaf headband around her waist.

Green Eyes didn't respond, but the two in front of her went wide eyed and jumped back slightly as the sign above them, bearing the room number, fell down between them and embedded in the floor. Green Eyes placed her foot on it as everyone eyed her tensely, even as the sign changed from "301" to "201."

 _'I didn't even see her do anything...,'_ Tenten thought in amazement before glancing at White Eyes, _'Was it him?'_

 _'What was that?'_ Lee wondered in confusion, having seen something out of the corner of his eye, but never caught proper sight of it, _'Whatever it was broke the sign in an instant and never stopped moving. I suppose Gai-Sensei was right though, these three are definitely not anyone to take lightly,'_ He concluded with a determined scowl.

Kotetsu forced a smirk onto his face, as did his longtime friend, "Think you're real clever, eh?" He asked as he tried to take a swinging kick at her. At the last moment, Green Eyes shot a left hook out from beneath her cloak.

It happened so fast, most of the Genin didn't see it happen.

Rock Lee was between Green Eyes and Kotetsu, holding both thier attacking limbs in place. White Eyes was holding a kunai in each hand and pointing them at the heads of Kotetsu and Rock Lee. Green Eyes had pulled out her other hand and revealed a kunai held through the loop by the index finger, pointing it in the direction of a surprised Tenten.

All of them stood in silence for a brief moment before Izumo held up his hands, hoping to defuse the situation, "Ease now, there's no ne-" He started, only to stop as a hand busted out of the door window he had been standing in front of, grasping his head and slamming him into the other door before quickly retracting into the door. Izumo, leaning against the door, turned around quickly, only to go wide eyed and move out of the way as the slide door was pushed open at a violent speed, threatening to crush his hand or slam into his head.

Orange Eyes, the shortest of the three, casually stepped into the scene as the crowd of Genin stepped back. His eyes scanned over the crowd before they landed on Neji Hyuuga, staying on him for a deliberate and meaningful moment.

 _'...They know we're a team, they know who we are,'_ Neji concluded with a scowl, _'Just who are these Genin? They look more like ANBU than potential Chunin...'_

Orange Eyes glanced only momentarily at Tenten, and again at the wary Izumo, before looking at the four-way standoff. His teammates tilted their masks towards him, slightly, as if they were communicating again. After an eerie moment of silence, the other two nodded to Orange Eyes as they removed and put away their weapons, Green Eyes pulling her arm out of Lee's grip. Without another word, Orange Eyes headed down the hall to the stairwell, the other two flanking him.

"Did...did that just happen?"

"Who the hell were those three?"

As the murmurs went on, Team Gai gathered together as they watched the departing team, "Neji, did you see what they did to the sign?" Tenten asked curiously.

The Hyuuga shook his head at that, "Unfortunately, I was concentrating on the third member picking the window lock," Neji explained with a scowl, "Strange though..."

"What is?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I looked at them, their chakra network...I could see it, but it was...fuzzy, for lack of a better word," He explained in confusion, "Like something was obstructing my Byakugan..."

"What does that mean?" Tenten questioned.

"I'm not sure, but..." Neji trailed off as the black robed Genin reached the end of the hall.

"But?" Tenten prompted with her arms crossed.

"I think they came here to call us out in the exams," Neji explained, nodding towards the group. His teammates looked down and saw that Orange Eyes had turned around with his teammates looking over their shoulders- and all three of them were looking directly at Team Gai. Orange Eyes pointed to Lee, than to himself, before punching a fist into a palm, "Seems they wish pick a fight with us- or at least their leader with you, Lee," Neji noted with a small smirk.

Lee didn't seem to hear his prodigy of a teammate, just staring into the tangerine eyes of that yokai mask, as if trying to see the soul of the young ninja behind them. He smiled as he struck a nice guy pose, sending his new rival a thumbs up.

Tenten just sighed, "So much for keeping a low profile," She lamented as she stared at the three, _'Why us though? Why single us of all teams out?'_

Meanwhile, the team of black cloaked Genin were having thier own conversation, "You really took your sweet time showing up," Sakura said, playful mocking mixed with fake annoyance.

"I just didn't want to steal your guys thunder with Faker #1 and Mr. Spandex," Naruto answered cheekily, getting snickers from his teammate.

"Speaking of that, what was with you making it look like you were our boss back there?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Jealous?" Naruto teased, ducking under both slaps to the back of the head, "But in all seriousness, I just want to see everyone's face when we've worked up all this badass reputation and show them it's us. And they'd expect the one they think is the leader to be Sasuke, so-"

"Okay, we get it," Sasuke cut him off evenly.

"It's a prank," Sakura added on blankly.

"My craft gets no respect, I tell ya!" Naruto folded his arms as he used the voice of a grumpy old man.

"And yet, we go along with it most of the time," Sakura countered with a smirk.

"True," Naruto admitted with an overdramatic sigh, "This must be what all sensei with disrespectful students feel like."

"Don't push it," Sasuke said with a head shake, "So...you taking Lee?"

"Well, I was assuming you'd go for the Hyuuga, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto elaborated with a shrug, "But in all seriousness, as odd it is for me to say that, I figured it'd be fitting for you to fight Neji, Sasuke, and the Gentle Fist would be a good opponent for you to test yourself against. As for Lee? From what Kakashi-Sensei told us, Lee models himself after Might Gai and trains like him. Against a taijutsu user like that, it's probably best for me to take him on.".

A while back, that answer would have surprised the Haruno and Uchiha. Today, it was just mildly amusing to think of the old Dobe from the academy like this.

"So, I got the girl by pure luck of the draw?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"That and whenever possible, I'm going to work the odds in favor of a catfight," Naruto answered, completely serious.

"Pervert," Sakura said with an eye roll.

"Hypocrite," Sasuke countered.

"Never said I wasn't," Sakura cheekily pointed out, "Teme."

"Oppai." Sasuke called back.

"And I'm the Dobe!" Naruto interrupted, loud and annoyed, "Now would you both stop embarrassing me in front of Sensei?"

The other two members blinked as they noticed that they were indeed in front of the doors to the true Chunin exam, their similarly clothed Sensei standing there in his silver eyed mask.

"Naruto, I don't think I can be embarrassed of you at this point," Kakashi said bluntly.

"...Is that an insult or a complement? I can't tell," Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head curiously.

"Take it as either," Kakashi said with a wave of his hand, "I'd say I'm proud you all showed up, but I would have been surprised if you hadn't. Though, try not to destroy too much village property in the future."

"Just put it on my tab," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Wow, that's generous," Naruto noted in surprise.

"Hey, I've seen how you live- if we made you pay for it, you might not keep up your rent," Sasuke pointed out.

"And then you'd have to move in with one of us," Sakura added on matter-of-factly.

"Most likely me, since I obviously have more room," Sasuke finished.

"Thanks, great to feel loved," Naruto said with an eye roll behind his mask, getting chuckles from all three of his teammates, Kakashi included.

The Son of the White Fang smiled as he looked at the three students that once could barely work together as a team. Now, he'd place bets on them against any squad of Genin in the elemental countries. This would be their trial by fire, to see how far these new...weapons had brought them together as friends and teammates, and how far they had each come as shinobi…among other things.

Silver Eyes nodded as he stepped aside, granting his students entry, before departing himself.

As expected, Orange Eyes kicked the door, getting the attention of the entire room of Genin. All of them turned to glare at the newcomers. Some sneered at the brash entry, while others were intimidated or just confused by their appearance.

Three teams recognized them instantly.

"It seems that those three are just begging for attention," Neji muttered, Tenten nodding absently while Lee watched Orange Eyes.

"Holy shit, it's him! The guy from the alley!" Ino whispered in shock as she saw the tangerine eyes of that yokai mask.

"Great, now there are three of them," Shikamaru murmured, _'Orange, White, and Green. I wonder if that means anything,'_ He mused to himself.

"Huh, and he's the shortest of them," Choji noted offhandedly.

"He's here. Good," Gaara commented darkly to himself.

"Wait...so I got freaked out by a fucking genin?!" Kankuro asked in annoyance to his sister.

"A genin that Gaara is interested in," Temari reminded with a glare.

Kankuro paused at that as he glanced at his bloodthirsty brother, "Point taken."

"Shino? You getting an odd feeling off those guys too?" Kiba asked to his teammate while Akamaru gave a curious and confused whine.

The Aburame nodded, "Something is masking thier presence all but visually: Scents, chakra signatures, voices. Even those cloaks hide most of their body language," Shino explained evenly.

"Th-they don't want anyone to know who they are," Hinata summarized softly, looking at the three curiously, _'They're from Konoha. Their heights put them around our age and they're Genin...could they be...?'_ She wondered to herself, a bit doubtfully. It couldn't be them, right?

The trio of Anbu-looking Genin stared down the horde of opponents with such a stance of utter confidence that it was almost inspiring. Like they thought they could kill everyone in the room and come out alive. Under their masks, Team MicroKage grinned at the attention being brought all on themselves, saying the same thing at once, "Let the games begin!"

 **End of Chapter**

And there's chapter two! And we got a little bit of microbot usage- and we had Team MicroKage calling out Team Gai after making quite an entrance. Why, exactly, is anyones guess. But mostly this was some banter between the three- good luck figuring out what is playful banter and what isn't.

Apparently, the Hokage is in on whatever Kakashi and his students are up to and Naruto has apparently called out Lee AFTER he himself was called out by Gaara. And Hinata might just suspect its them under the masks. Shikamaru probably has the possibility filled away for now as well but is too lazy to consider it this early.

Not much else to say- don't worry, the Microbots will get more and more actual use once we get to the Forest of Death. Until next time, I hope you all enjoyed this bit! R&R!


End file.
